Home and office automation is an exploding market with dozens of manufacturers offering hundreds of products. Products and solutions range from customizable room lighting to smart door locks, and even adaptive thermostats. Smart blinds are also an emerging area of automation. Despite this, smart blinds still require a high degree of user interaction, such as requiring a user to program specifically what time of day the blinds should adjust. Some manufacturers have included temperature as a feature users can manipulate, but the high degree of required user interaction with the blinds automation system leaves much still to be desired.